Sakura's Darkness
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: Sakura has a darkness festering in her soul, one that began when her blood father murdered her adopted parents while she watched from hiding. What will she do now that she has grown into a superior shinobi taught by a Sannin to defeat a Sannin?
1. Sakura's New Life

Sakura remained hidden within the confines of her parents' closet buried beneath all the boxes and clothing. She watched as a man she had dreamed of slay her civilian parents without a care. "Come Kabuto, it is obvious the little brat isn't here. I don't know where Tsunade hid her, but it obviously wasn't here" he said, turning as the two left the abandoned home. Sakura waited for several minutes before moving from the closet, She looked at the dead bodies of her parents before the thought of her brother came to mind.

She ran down the hall before turning into her little brother's room and sinking to her knees as her heart lurched in her chest. Her baby brother's body lay cold on the floor just like her parents' bodies did. She crawled over to her brother and pulled him under the bed and curled next to his body as silent tears fell from her eyes.

Just then she heard a door slam open and footsteps running up the stairs calling her parents' names. Just as she saw Kakashi's face turn into her brother's room, she crawled out and ran straight for him, hugging him as her sorrow finally found voice, knowing she was safe. Kakashi knelt down and picked her up before carrying her down the stairs to Sarutobi. "We need to find Tsunade, get her here immediately" Kakashi stated softly

Sarutobi nodded and informed Kakashi that the girl would need a temporary home till Tsunade could get to Konoha. "I will keep the girl for now, it is safe to say that her and the Uchiha will need each other to grieve for the loss of their family" he said, Sarutobi nodded in confirmation and watched as Kakashi carried her to his home along with a backpack of some of her clothing.

Sasuke scoffed, "who is the pink haired freak Kakashi?" he said, Sakura thought the boy snobbish and stuck her tongue out at him. Sasuke's smirk fell from his face. "So this freak is also a brat I see." Kakashi glared at Sasuke in warning before walking up the stairs to a guest bedroom for her.

"Don't mind Sasuke, he is like you Sakura. He lost his family to his own brother, the two of you should try to understand each other from that loss" Kakashi said as he turned for her to get dressed, turning back around when she tapped his shoulder. He pulled the blankets down and waited for her to jump in before tucking her in. "Good night Sakura"

He stood and walked to the door, pausing only long enough to shut the light off and close her door. He walked down the stairs and sat at the table. "You know Sasuke, would it hurt you to show some sympathy for that girl? She witnessed the deaths of her parents at the hands of a shinobi far more superior than I. She will forever be scarred Sasuke and nothing can alter that" Sasuke looked down at the table.

"How bad was it?" Sasuke asked softly. Kakashi told Sasuke the condition her parents' bodies were found in, the condition of her brother's body and how she saw the face of her birth father but didn't know it was her real father. "How can she not know Kakashi? The man is her blood father"

"She doesn't know because Tsunade placed her in with the Haruno's hoping a civilian family would conceal her from Orochimaru's lust for power. I don't know how he tracked her here, but he apparently thinks she is not here, I would like to keep things that way so if you could just help her along please" he said with a sigh. He knew this would be a fight with Sasuke, everything was.

"Fine. I will make the attempt, but if she annoys me, she gets it and I don't mean an attitude either Kakashi" Sasuke stated with an annoyed sigh. He avoided girls because they would fawn all over him and it disgusted him to no end. 'this girl will be no different' he thought.

Sasuke placed his cup on the counter and walked to his own room for bed. Kakashi sighed, things were about to get more difficult around his home. 'I hope Tsunade is found soon' he thought to himself, before taking himself off for bed.

The following morning, Genma knocked at his door with a scroll from Sarutobi. Kakashi opened it and gave a relieved sigh. "Tsunade is on her way and will be here within the day." He said, "Sakura will have someone she knows at least, which is a good thing." He heard a crash and Genma ran off for his mission. Kakashi walked into the room to see the two fighting.

"Call me a pink haired freak again Sas-gay and your chicken butt hair will get a cut" Sakura yelled as she waved a kunai in the air. Sasuke smugly chuckled before pulling a chair out and sitting down, he knew she was so easily frustrated and riled up but he didn't know he would have fun getting her worked up.

"Pinky! I wonder if that color is natural, what do you say? Shall we look?" He laughed as her cheeks flamed up and she ran for him only to have her arm caught by Kakashi. He pulled the kunai from her hand and tossed it at the wall, satisfied with the thud it made.

"Really Now? Enough you two, I am gone for 2 minutes and you act up, seriously are you young adults or are you toddlers at a playground? Sasuke, you should know better than to antagonize her, I asked you to help her, not make her feel alone and isolated." Kakashi said as he pulled her into a separate room. "As for you, I expect you to not run around the home wielding kunai like they are plastic toys, they are dangerous weapons Sakura" She nodded in understanding before he left.

Tsunade walked through the gates just as the sun set, "I see nothing changed here. Still Shizune I wonder how he found her here, I picked this place so carefully" Shizune shrugged as she carried Tonton along after her. She walked to the tower and smiled in greeting as Sarutobi ushered her in.

"Now as you have heard about the Haruno massacre, Sakura has been residing with Kakashi for now, the girl needs someone she trusts, I must ask for you to reside in the village until she is able to fully understand what being a shinobi means" Sarutobi explained, Tsunade agreed that her stay in Konoha was a requirement for Sakura as she was very unstable.

Tsunade made her way to Kakashi's home only to hear several things breaking, she shook her head and knocked, peeking in and asking for Sakura when he opened the door. "Sakura is in the kitchen, fighting with Sasuke again. She threatens to cut his hair off all the time." Kakashi explained.

Tsunade stopped at the door and yelled her name, Sakura dropped the kunai and ran over giving her the largest hug she could give. "I missed you Tsunade, where have you been?" she asked, Tsunade merely told her she would tell her later and informed her she was moving in with her, so she needed to pack her things. Sakura ran up the stairs immediately to pack.

 **A New journey waits for Sakura, Will Tsunade teach her everything she knows? How will Sasuke manage to get by without Sakura picking on him for his hair now that their friendship has been secured, and more importantly, what will Tsunade do when she discovers Orochimaru has come back to the village to tear it apart just to find his daughter?**


	2. Sasuke's Past

Sakura looked around Tsunade's home and sighed, it was lonely without Sasuke and Kakashi. She walked up the stairs and into the room that was to be hers, good thing about it is that she was 2 homes down from Kakashi and Sasuke. She had just finished putting everything away when Tsunade knocked and informed her Sasuke was there to see her. She walked down the stairs and stayed silent when Sasuke informed Tsunade they were going out, following him as he lead them to a hidden grove in the park within the center of Konoha.

Sasuke pulled her beneath the large tree, sitting her between his legs as his arms crossed over her shoulders, making her lean her head back against him. "Sasuke, why bring me here? I thought you hated me" she said, Sasuke chuckled softly before hugging her loosely.

"Sakura, what I feel is quite the opposite, it is not hate, but a certain affection for you I cannot quite lose, I find myself lost in thoughts involving you" he stated softly. Sakura merely sat in silence and waited for him to continue. "I find that amidst my own inner turmoil, you are my salvation, My blossom of light"

Sakura turned and met his gaze with her own, mere moments before his lips descended and caught hers in a light kiss. "I must tell you I have a lot of history and someday I shall tell you of the fall of the Uchihas, but until then, I would rather see your smiling and happy face greeting me." He said softly, his had caressing her cheek.

Sasuke stood and pulled her up beside him. It is time for my surprise to you. Come" he said softly as he tugged her hand gently, pulling her along to the horse stables. Sakura merely gazed at the white one that always caught her attention, Sasuke followed her gaze and smiled. 'Of course she would choose that one, that was Mother's' he thought to himself.

"The white one you are gazing at is named Choumizuki, named for Butterfly Moon. She is as graceful as the moon and as gentle as a butterfly. She was my mother's horse, her most prized animal, she would often brush her mane and tail for several hours. She claimed it brought her peace." Sasuke said as he slid his hand along the side of the horse's neck slowly.

"The black one you see coming up to her is named Ranma. I named him when he was a foal, named for his temperament, his name means Wild Stallion. Ever since he was a foal, he would kick at everyone and refuse any but me. I was the only one who can ride him when he came of age." Sasuke said as he dug a cube from his pocket and fed it to his horse.

Sasuke pulled her to the inner fence area as two handlers saddled up Choumizuki and Ranma. Sasuke pulled himself up onto Ranma while he waited for Sakura to mount Choumizuki. "I am ready Sasuke." She said softly and moved after Sasuke while he rode Ranma at a gallop to the top of the grassy hill, Sakura following suite until they both stood watching the remains of the Uchiha compound. Sakura grasped his hand, pulling his gaze to hers before smiling at him.

Sasuke reached over and kissed her lightly. "Come on, there's a trail that leads to the Uchiha compound. I told you someday I would explain to you what occurred with my clan" Sasuke nudged his horse forward going down the path to the compounds, Sakura following in silence. They moved in silence before he finally stopped in front of the largest estate that sat in partial ruin, his eyes narrowing as if in thought. Sakura pulled up alongside him and nudged him gently. Sasuke met her gaze and sighed softly before dismounting, Sakura doing the same.

"You see, my brother Itachi was the prodigy of the family. Firstborn and for the most part he was blemished with violence. He was four when the third war in our world broke out, making him a witness to many deaths and casualties. He became what you could call a pacifist due to trauma he suffered from as a child. He became anti-social and only associated himself with Shisui at the age of 5. They became best friends and became like brothers. I was an infant when the 9 tailed beast attacked Konoha and was left in my brother's care"

Sakura sat beside him on the stone wall waiting for him to continue. "When my parents were occupied, he took me and left the compound and headed to the shelter a ways away. The attack from the fox had put a major rift between my family and the village. My family was relocated to a corner of the village, which is where we are now. We were believed to be responsible for the attack because our Sharingan can see the fox and its energy. We were isolated and monitored like c riminals."

Sakura gripped his arm and hugged him close as if trying to comfort him. "My brother was raised to be the best in the generation, a true prodigy and heir to the Uchiha. He graduated the academy at the age of 7 at the top of his class, mastered his sharingan at age 8, passed his chunin exams at age 10 and at age 11 he reached Anbu ranks. All I evern wanted was for him to train with me and he would neverhave the time. I was so angry with him and never saw the pain and turmoil he suffered. My clan made the unfortunate attempt to plan a rebellion against Konoha for the treatment they received."

Sakura closed her eyes knowing where he was going with it. She knew of the massacre of the clan, but never knew who or why. "He was told by the council to eliminate the clan before a world war could break out and cause dissention amongst the other countries, after Shisui went missing, the others became suspicious of his actions and said they believed they murdered him. That was the first time I ever saw his sharingan as what was called Mangekyo, that fight caused a rift between my family. Isolating Itachi from my parents even further. "

"How can your parents treat him that way and not feel remorse Sasuke?" Sakura asked, horrified at the thought of how he was treated. 'No wonder he was so cold to me when I first saw him'

"He and Tobi slaughtered everyone in the compound. He personally killed our parents. He felt such remorse that when he was met with my presence he couldn't kill me. I still don't know why he couldn't. He said I lack hatred to kill him and maybe he is right. Maybe I can't hate enough to kill and overpower him." Sasuke said softly.

Sakura lifted his face to hers and kissed him gently. "Sasuke no one should ever have hate in their hearts. I think he left you alive because he loved you and hopes you will seek him out for the truth someday." She said softly before laying her head on his shoulder.

Sasuke kissed her forehead and hugged her close. "I don't know Sakura, I wish he were here to tell me the truth. I just feel so lost at every turn, part of the story telling me he was evil and other part telling me he loved me enough to ensure my safety. I don't know what to do Sakura."

Sakura kissed his cheek. "Let's ask the only people who know then. When we get older and learn the shinobi arts, we will journey out, Together to discover the truth from Itachi's own lips." She said softly. Sasuke smiled and lifted her face up to kiss her deeply.

"Has a guy ever had such a loyal woman by his side?" he whispered, Sakura smiled and kissed him again. Before whispering a response that made his heart warm considerably. 'She that loves her man will see him elevated'


	3. A New Life

**A/N: A Few statements were brought to my attention and I shall try my best to answer.**

 **Naruto is off desecrating the Hokage faces lol**

 **Sasuke is age 9, Sakura is age 8 in the first part, then the second part they will be 12 & 13**

 **As the plot unfolds, the chapters will lengthen**

 **Tsunade knows Sakura and her needs, as Kakashi knows Sasuke and his needs, they will know they are a perfect, compatible match that can help one another get through their obstacles**

Chapter 3

Sakura was in her room humming softly while folding her clothes before putting them away. Tsunade knocked and came in, sitting on her bed. "Sakura, I have noticed how you are with that boy, Sasuke and I truly think that he is good for you. However, some ground rules need to be set here" She stated.

"Rule 1. You must be home no later than 6 pm. You are only 8 and you must be in the company of an adult at all times. It is not that I do not trust Sasuke, you two are only children after all and will need protection from any unforeseeable circumstances" she said. "Rule 2. Absolutely NO sneaking around behind my back to break rule number 1. That will result in you being barred from seeing him outside my presence." Sakura nodded, she knew that Tsunade was only protecting her after all.

"Good, Sasuke has been given the same speech as well from Kakashi. Now, would you like to go on a lunch date with him? I can go or Kakashi can spare the time." She said. Sakura thought about it before deciding she wished to go and have Tsunade go with them. She left and sent a message to Kakashi, Sasuke showed up within a few minutes, leaving with Sakura and Tsunade.

Upon entering the Ramen stand, Tsunade moved down the other end of the table, giving them some semblance of privacy. Sasuke took her hand and asked what she wanted, Sakura ordered the Chicken Ramen with a sweet tea while Sasuke ordered the Beed Ramen and a black tea. Upon getting their order, they resumed their conversation softly

"So, do you know where Itachi is yet? We are almost ready to graduate, in 3-4 years we will be ready to embark on a genin level. We should keep tabs on him at all times so we won't have to hunt for him" She whispered. Sasuke agreed, however he knew where the Akatsuki hideout was located, he was still debating on whether to let her risk her life for his sake, then again they would be talking not fighting.

Sasuke ate his ramen in silence, tensing a bit when her hand brushed his hand by accident. With a mumbled apology she withdrew her hand and moved down. Sasuke grasped her hand and moved her closer and kissed her temple gently before whispering his own apology.

As the years grew, Sasuke and Sakura grew closer in friendship and in affection. Ino would try to steal Sasuke from her and he would tell her off and walk away with Sakura effectively cutting her flirts off. Over the years sasuke had grown into a brooding yet handsome 13 year old that became the heartthrob of every female in the Konoha Academy, while Sakura had become the dream of every Male in Konoha Academy, the thing was, neither was available for anyone because they had become a couple by the time they graduated.

Now at 13, Sasuke had honed his skills to a near perfection. Not fearing anything nor hesitating, he sharpened his intuition skills to a sharp point while Sakura had focused solely on Medical, super strength and chakra control. She quickly caught on when Naruto and Sasuke had taken longer to catch on to their task.

Sakura at age 12 had fully mastered her chakra control, had mastered her super strength and was able to see beyond the Sharingan that Kakashi often pitted against her. Sasuke was proud of her, she had come a long way from the innocent child she had started out as. They had gotten a break when Kakashi gave them lunches and told them to relax for a half hour, Sasuke taking her hand and pulling her to a secluded area that was hard to find. He sat down and pulled her between his legs, wrapping his arms around her waist while his head rested on her shoulder.

Sakura gripped his wrist lightly and shifted to turn, facing him. She cupped his cheeks and met his eyes with her own. "What is it Sasuke? You seem troubled" she said, Sasuke merely shook his head and pulled her closer, kissing her on the lips. Sakura sank into his kiss while her own arms curved around his neck gently. Sasuke pulled back from overpowering her and kissed her on the forehead before pulling her up with him.

"I just haven't slept well lately, that's all." He said, Sakura pulled him back and kissed him softly. She would ask Tsunade if he could sleep over with her tonight, door open in case she wanted to check in on them. Upon getting home from practice, she found Tsunade on the couch going through papers.

"Tsunade, is it okay if Sasuke sleeps over tonight? He hasn't been sleeping well and I will even leave the door open" Sakura said, Tsunade raised her gaze and met Sakura's determined one. She smiled and gave in with the condition that the door remains open. Sakura agreed and quickly left to get him.

Sasuke pulled her into his embrace when she got beneath the covers and rested her head on his chest. He smiled when he saw she was already asleep, kissing her forehead he joined her in his own sleep.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*TIME SKIP*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sasuke woke beside Sakura, he had been sleeping at her home now for the weekends for 3 years, not only because it gave him peace of mind, but also because Tsunade got to know him and decided that they could marry when the time was right. Sasuke slowly moved from the bed he shared with Sakura, now at 16, he was a jonin. Sakura chose to remain a chunin for the time being due to the increase of Hospital shifts needing coverage with the extra wounded villagers.

Tsunade had known for several months that the two had been partaking in activities that required her to inform them of protection, which embarrassed Sakura immensely. Sasuke smirked when she shifted slightly, he knew how to wake her in the morning, it had been the same routine for months now. He quickly took a walk through the house to make sure Tsunade wasn't home before returning to their room and slowly crawling up under the covers.

He gently parted her legs and settled between them, gently parting the folds of her heat he slid his tongue along her clit gently Causing her to stir while moaning softly. Sasuke pulled her clit into his mouth, sucking on it softly, stimulating her heat to grow moist for him. Sakura's hands automatically slid beneath the blankets to grasp his hair while moaning.

Sasuke gently bit her clit causing her to gasp while arching her hips, pressing herself against his mouth more firmly. He looked upwards from where the blanket fell to the side, exposing her face to his gaze, she had yet to wake but he knew she was getting there.

He slid a finger deep within her snug heat which jolted her awake with a soft cry. She looked down as she felt his mouth resume sucking on her clit, moving his finger within her body deeply. She moaned when he pulled back to slide up her body. Sakura shoved his boxers off, gasping when he lifted his hips and plunged into her.

He leaned down and placed open mouthed kisses along her neck as his hips plunged faster into her body. Sakura whimpered when he sat u, pulling her hips upwards forcing her back into an arch while he pummeled her body with his mercilessly. His hands were holding her in two places, one around her rear, keeping her lifted. The other was spanned out along her slim stomach, groaning when he felt her tighten around him. He moved harder, groaning louder when her hips undulated against his body, Sakura cried out when a forceful release slammed through her, Sasuke following immediately.

Sakura pulled him down to kiss him deeply. "Morning Sasuke, I take it you slept really well last night" she said softly. Sasuke chuckled before claiming her lips again, moving to the side of her and pulling her into his arms. 'Maybe my life doesn't have to be about vengeance' he thought to himself. 'Just maybe'


	4. First Time

**This chapter is for the guest who requested a more detailed chapter of Sasuke and Sakura's first time together. So I will try to make this chapter as good as possible. The chapter is going to be mostly flashbacks as it will pertain to the past since Sasuke and Sakura have been intimate for several months now. It will be marked with a Flashback Begins and Flashback Ends.**

Chapter 4

Sasuke stood in the doorway watching Sakura sleep, his own thoughts disturbing his peaceful rest beside her. He thought back to everything that had happened within the past few years and how he got them out of it, especially that embarrassing talk that he had to suffer with Kakashi, nose in his book. He could only imagine the embarrassment Sakura experienced with Tsunade. Crossing the room quietly, he opened the drawer and removed a small box that had a date on it, with a smile he pulled the top off and looked inside the box.

Concealed within the box was a condom from a box he had gotten their very first time. He remembered Sakura being red faced when he asked her which ones she wanted him to get. He chuckled when he remembered her picking out the cherry flavored ones because she said cherry was her favorite flavor. Sakura wrapped her arms around his stomach and leaned her head on his shoulder, "what are you chuckling about Sasuke?"

Holding up the box, Sakura laughed and took it out. "Oh my word you still have this thing Sasuke? Wasn't this the very first kind we got?" Sasuke took it back and placed it back in the box and covered it before sliding it back into his drawer and shutting it tightly. "You still carry it? And dated too?"

Sasuke turned and caught her lips with his, slowly backing her up to the bed, tumbling onto it with her. He leaned upwards on his elbows and brushed his nose against hers. "Yes, I do. It was a momentous occasion and you won't ruin that memory on me Sakura." Sakura smiled and asked him how he remembered it.

"Well, I remember it was pouring out that day….." He began.

 _ **Flashback Begins**_

 _ **Sakura screamed while the rain soaked her to the core. "Sasuke! Come on, We are going to get sick if we stay out in the rain too long. I wanna get changed and into some warm clothes." She called out, Sasuke running up behind her and waiting on her to unlock the door. Sakura shut the door and locked it before running with Sasuke up the stairs to her room to grab some clothes that were dry.**_

 _ **Sakura knew Tsunade was working at the hospital till midnight, so she and Sasuke could have whatever they wished for dinner and stay up to enjoy a movie. "Sasuke, what do you want for dinner? Pick a movie too since Tsunade won't be home till late" Sakura called out, kind of suspicious when he didn't reply. Sakura noticed he had been quiet since the talk they had been given and wondered why.**_

" _ **Sakura, let's take a run to the store, I have to get something." Confused, Sakura agreed to go once they changed and the rain let up a bit. They had played several games when Sasuke noticed the rain stopped, taking her hand he pulled her up and out the door and hurrying her along when she walked slowly.**_

 _ **They made it to the store and Sasuke pulled her down several aisles, stopping before a certain section. "SASUKE! THIS ISN'T SOMETHING YOU COULD HAVE DONE YOURSELF?" Sakura yelled, Sasuke's hand immediately fell on her mouth as he smiled at the people watching them. He pulled her close enough to whisper into her ear.**_

" _ **Shut up Sakura! You want people to know what we are doing? You have different likes then I do, so shut up and pick one already and stop being so damn annoying" He let go of her and watched as she moved through the various styles, flavors and brands. He saw her hand grab one and she pulled him to the registers, unfortunately for Sasuke, Naruto was working.**_

" _ **Hey teme, why are you buying these? Are you and Sakura Going to…." Naruto was cut off when Sasuke grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him over the counter. Naruto's eyes widened when He had threatened to neuter him if word was ever breathed about what he and Sakura were buying. Naruto quickly rang it through, gave the change and watched as they hurried out the store.**_

 _ **Sasuke and Sakura rushed back to the apartment and just as Sakura locked the door, Sasuke had her pressed against it, lips claiming hers immediately. He slid his hands under her shirt to glide along her slim stomach before grasping her waist and pulling her close to grind into her. Sasuke picked her up and carried her and the bag up to her room and kicked the door shut before setting her down to lock the door.**_

 _ **He turned around and pulled her close, his lips claiming hers again while he slowly backed her towards the bed. Sakura moaned when he lowered her to the soft mattress and lifted the top half of her body enough to pull her shirt off and toss it to the side. He pulled back and looked at her awkwardly, Sakura immediately knew why he was looking so strangely.**_

 _ **She leaned up and kissed him gently. "Hey, relax Sasuke. If you are as good here as you are in everything else, you will catch on in no time." She whispered before removing his shirt and tossing it with hers, Sasuke soon had her skirt, panties and his own pants and boxers on the floor along with her shirt, grabbing the box and opened it before reading the packet.**_

" _ **How the hell do you even put this damn thing on?" He said with a frustrated growl. Sakura smothered a laugh before taking the packet and opening it gently, holding it up so it became self-explanatory to him. He grabbed it and sat upwards long enough to roll it onto himself before lowering back down onto her. Sakura kissed him, moaning softly when his hips rocked gently back and forth. "Sakura, you have to help me here, I don't know what I am doing. All Kakashi told me was to re-enact the Icha Icha book series before tossing me out of the apartment."**_

 _ **Sakura smiled. "Lucky for you, my guardian is a medic and is more analytical about anatomy." She reached down and slowly slid her hand along his hardened length, making Sasuke groan and immediately buck his hips into her hand. "This, is your arousal Sasuke, It is meant to go here…" she whispered before letting to only to guide his hand to her heated center. "You thrust in and maintain a steady pace until we both reach some sort of release when you spill inside of me, or in this case the condom."**_

 _ **Sasuke sighed in relief when Kakashi had at least told him where to buy one box of condoms in preparation for this sort of emergency. He reached down and aligned himself with Sakura and slowly slid into her body, groaning when he felt how tight she was. "I don't think I am going to last long Sakura" Sakura grasped his hips and lifted herself upwards in a swift hard motion that impaled herself onto Sasuke's length. He immediately stopped when he felt something give way inside of her. "Sakura, are you okay?" He looked down at her face and was worried for the pain he saw.**_

" _ **It is ok, It is supposed to hurt the first time…I wasn't expecting it to be this bad though." She whispered, Sasuke pulled backwards and his eyes widened when he saw blood on her bed. He immediately flew off the bed and returned moments later with a towel and tried to hold it to her body before he was drawn to Sakura's light laughter.**_

" _ **I am supposed to bleed Sasuke. It is natural for a girl to do such." She pulled him back onto her and moaned when he lifted his hips and slid back inside her. He stayed still for several minutes waiting for her to accustom to his size. "You can move Sasuke." He lifted his hips and thrust into her gently but deeply groaning as her heated center seemed to fluctuate around his length.**_

 _ **He buried his face in her neck and whimpered softly when she rolled her hips along his. "Let instinct take over Sasuke, you know what you are doing, just trust it." She whispered, Sasuke's head snapped upwards and met her gaze, his hand grasping her waist as his thrusts deepened even further. Sakura moaned before her legs curled around his waist, his own hand helping her hips in their endeavor to move faster.**_

 _ **Sasuke cursed before dropping her hips to the bed and spilling into her. Sakura smiled at the way he looked so guilty, "it's okay Sasuke. We have almost all night to get it right." She said while he pulled off the condom, tied it and tossed it before putting a new one on. Sakura pressed him back down onto the bed and sat atop him. "I will lead this time. I um….read something about this position helping a guy to hold back longer to please his girl." She said blushing and Sasuke knew she read Icha Icha because he read the same thing.**_

 _ **He held her waist while she lifted and slid onto him with a moan. His head fell back while a deep groan left his lips. Sakura moved her body slowly, his pelvis thrusting upwards and grinding her clit between them, stimulating it in the process. She pressed her hands to his shoulders and moved her hips faster, enabling Sasuke to thrust up into her more deeply.**_

 _ **His thumb fell on her clit and he flicked it gently while watching passion dance across her face, hips moving like lightning. To Sasuke, it felt they had been moving against one another for hours and he had no idea where she began and he ended, all he knew was that she felt good. He groaned when he felt her hips still as a high cry left her lips, Sasuke felt a gush of warmth and knew she had experienced her release. Flipping her over he slammed into her a few times before his own release hit him and made his own hips still against her.**_

 _ **He collapsed beside her and pulled her to his side after he had disposed of the second condom and kissed her temple. "Can we pretend this one was our first time Sakura? And not the one before that?" Sakura laughed before she kissed him gently. She knew it bruised his ego and pride when he couldn't bring her to release before him that first time.**_

" _ **Yes Sasuke, that can be our first" she whispered before she snuggled into his body.**_

 _ **Flashback End**_

"You were so embarrassed that day Sasuke. The look on your face…." She laughed when he kissed her to cut off her words. That would be his day of shame, and he hoped no one would ever know that there was something the great Uchiha was unable to do with perfection that first time.


	5. The beginning of The Gift of Sight

I am going to address a few questions before beginning the chapter. And this chapter is a LEMON

Guest - This chapter is so light I love it it almost like they don't have any cares in the world in love there love I wonder will Karin be in this fic? Maybe she was sent to infiltrate the leaf by orochimaru ?

Answer: To be honest, I despise Karin. She is so annoying and only wants Sasuke for his power and his looks, neither of which have anything to do with him. Even when he almost killed Sakura, she still loves him, her love is for him and him alone regardless of how he was.

Guest - I love it you are a very great writer and your lemons are amazing I swear I hope you continue with this sorry please I love it so much!

Answer: I will be continuing with the story however I do have others that I would like to maintain updating as well.

*Udon – Japanese noodle made with wheat flour, broth, dashi (stock made of fish and kelp), soy sauce, and mirin (rice wine). It is topped with scallions, tofu and tempura (friend fish pieces)

Chapter 5 was also inspired by the song An old dance (Inishie no Bukyoku) which is a Naruto song off of the Legend of the stone of gelel movie.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Sasuke panted while he stood before the tree that he was practicing his aiming at. The temperature was becoming unbearable and causing his body unnecessary stress. He sat beneath the tree's leaves that gave off some shade while Sakura walked over and handed him a bottle of water. Sasuke took it gratefully and drank half of it in few sips. Sakura sat beside him and pulled her own out and drank a few sips before recapping it and placing it back in her bag. "I thought you could use some water Sasuke." She said softly, Sasuke took her hand and pulled her close to kiss her gently.

"Thank you Sakura." He whispered before standing and pulling her up. "I'll treat you to lunch Sakura, I am sure you have your hands full with hospital shifts and patients." He said softly. Sakura sat next to him at the ramen stand smiling, Sasuke ordered his usual of Beef ramen with a cup of black tea. Sakura smiled at Ayame and ordered the Udon, watching while Teuchi and Ayame made up the dish to her liking. Sakura and Sasuke had a small conversation whileNaruto and Kakashi were trying to secretly spy on them without notice, however Sasuke saw them from the corner of his eye and suggested that they finish their lunch quickly as he had somewhere to take her.

Sasuke led Sakura into the forest beyond the trees that lined up in a row with branches that seemed to extend an arm out above them while flowers cascaded around them. Sakura smiled while he pulled her beyond a thick brush that looked exactly like all the other bushes and told her to close her eyes, to which Sakura did. He pulled her into the opening and told her to open her eyes, once she did she could only gasp at the amazing scene before her.

The grove was almost perfectly round and the trees were shaped as if to fit the grove exactly, a gorgeous waterfall cascaded from a high up cliff overlooking the grove and a thin patch of sunlight filtered through the trees to rest directly on a round stone that looked like a resting place. Sasuke pulled her to the stone and sat her down on it, taking his place beside her he smiled at her when she took his hand in hers.

Sakura shifted slightly when he moved closer to her and caught her lips in his gently, coaxing them to move against his before his hands slid along her waist to grasp her hips and move her on top of him, his hands holding her to him while his mouth claimed her own passionately. Sakura felt like they had been kissing for hours even though only moments had gone by. Sasuke released her before standing and pulling her up beside him. "Come on, let's go"

Sakura followed him to the waterfall and watched as he removed his shirt and shorts and diving into the water, Sakura removing her dress before joining him in the water. Sasuke pinned her to the boulder by the waterfall as his lips once again claimed hers. Sakura moaned and held his waist with her legs as he ground into her body beneath the surface of the water. Sakura's head fell back on the boulder when his hand parted her panties and slid along her heated flesh, Sakura's own hands hastened to pull him free of his boxers, relishing in his groans while her hand slid along his aroused length.

Sasuke's head snapped upwards when a twig broke and he immediately pulled her between the waterfall and the stone wall behind it, shielding them both from the possible view of others. His lips claimed hers silencing her cry while his hand made her convulse on him. Sasuke lifted her hips and sheathed himself inside of her instantly. Sakura buried her face in his neck as she arched her hips upwards and back down, riding him each thrust in. Sasuke groaned as his grip on her waist tightened before increasing his pace within her.

Sakura met his gaze when he dropped her gently and turned her around, pressing her to the wall behind the waterfall and re-sheathing into her once again, making her cry out. Sasuke threaded one hand into her hair and gently pulled her face back so he could see her face when she reached her peak. His other hand grasped her waist holding her in place while he pounded into her repeataedly. Sakura's pleas did not fall on deaf ears as he reached around her and massaged her clit with his thumb watching her get thrown into a release that made her weak in the knees, forcing him to hold her up swiftly.

Sasuke swiftly pounded into her a few more times before his own release flooded through him and spilled into Sakura. When he was able to move again, he cupped water in his hands and gently cleaned her off before washing himself. Sakura sat on the lower boulder waiting for Sasuke to finish, her body felt drained, and she never had that happen. She wondered why that was happening when he pulled her from her thoughts with a smirk. Sasuke carried her to the banking on the side of the grass where their picnic was. He pulled her dress on and gave her a plate of food silently.

Without realizing it, Sakura pondered upon pregnancy and what would Sasuke be like in reacting to it. Sasuke watched her face and frowned, he cupped her cheek and watched as she met his gaze. "Sasuke….What if I found out I was pregnant? What would you do?" She asked softly, Sasuke placed his plate down and thought for a few minutes.

"Do you think you are Sakura or is it hypothetically speaking?" he said seriously, Sakura met his gaze and he knew she was being serious. "Well, for starters if you were, I would have to clean up the manor immediately and move you in as soon as possible, then I would marry you. I admit it would be sooner than I would have been ready for, but things would have led to it eventually." He answered, watching the happiness come into her eyes, lighting them up with joy.

"I wouldn't abandon you Sakura. I had a dream that I did once before and I almost killed you for it." He whispered, Sakura realized he had a dream of when he almost left for Orochimaru. Sakura had pulled him back and she promised to make him happy, if she could carry his child and help him restore the clan, then it would be a promise kept.

His hand cupped her cheek before he pulled her up again. "Come, let us go visit Tsunade and see if you are pregnant or if it is a false alarm." He whispered, walking to Tsunade's hospital office hand in hand with Sakura. Within a half hour, they sat in her office waiting for her to come back with the test results. Sakura's hands started fidgeting before his own hand came down on hers and stopped them. "Stop that Sakura" he whispered. "You worry over nothing."

Tsunade entered her office and sat at her desk with a file. "Well Sakura…..your days as a shinobi and medic ninja are to be temporarily relieved. You are carrying twins. Come see me tomorrow morning and I will set you up with everything you need for proper nutrition and care. And Sasuke? Take care of her or I will pound you so far beneath the surface of the earth that you will wish I had killed you before you run out of air." She said sternly. Sasuke shook his head in agreement before leaving.

"I have to tell Kakashi that I am about to be a dad….I am expecting some perverted reply from him." Sasuke whispered to himself, Sakura chuckled softly making him glare at her. "You don't know how he is Sakura. He will probably think it was his damn books that achieved this."

Sakura's imagination ran wild for a few minutes, thinking about Kakashi with his book collection and gifting him his own collection of Icha Icha made her crack up laughing. Sasuke looked at her like she had gone insane, Sakura looked at him and laughed harder. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I was just thinking that if Kakashi thinks that, he may indeed buy you your own collection of Icha Icha" Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

"He wouldn't DARE!" Sasuke said, he quickly ran to his house and saw a gift bag with Sasuke's name on it and a letter. Sasuke opened the letter first and read it, the blood in his body running cold instantly. 'Damn Sakura and her intuition' he thought to himself. He tossed the letter and looked in the bag, sure enough the icha icha books were all there.

Sakura picked up the letter and instantly laughed after reading it. "Told you"

 **Dear Sasuke,**

 **Tsunade informed me that congratulations are in order and I thought since you are a father and obviously know the happenings of sex, I have gone out and bought you your very own collection of Icha Icha, may these bring you as much insightfulness as they brought me. Enjoy them**

 **Kakashi**

* * *

 _ **A/N: So should they have 2 boys, 2 girls, or one of each? I have an idea of what I wish to do, and first one to guess (without guessing all three at the same time) will have the chance to create their own character for a later addition to the story. However I must ask that winner must have an account so they may send me a pm and create their character without it being seen on the comments.**_


End file.
